Acatalepsy
by CallMeAsh95
Summary: Alec Lightwood ends up in Mystic Falls after a mishap during a mission with warlocks. He enlists the help of Bonnie Bennett, the resident witch who quickly becomes his friend. It all becomes complicated when he also catches the eye of the original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson.


Chapter One: Trouvaille

* * *

_Trouvaille_ (n.)

Origin: French

Definition: a chance encounter with something wonderful.

* * *

Alec was hunched over on the roof top of the three story building next to the target warehouse. From his vantage point the Alec could see his siblings at the only entrance to warehouse and also the group of three warlocks inside. The three were standing at the three ends of a triangle drawn on the floor with many unfamiliar symbols on it. It didn't look like any summoning rituals Alec had seen before which is why he knew they had to take down the targets before they finished the spell.

The three siblings had been tracking this rogue group of warlocks who had taken blood from different downworld species by knocking out their targets and leaving them on alleyways after taking the blood. They had first thought it was a vampire who had broken the accords but when they had found three vampires who had been knocked out with needle marks on them (taking too long to heal) they dismissed the idea. All the attacks had followed a specific pattern. First it had started with a seelie and then two more seelies had shown up followed by werewolves and then vampires. All in threes which Alec knew had something to do with the three points of the triangle on the floor.

Since the last attack which was on vampires Alec has anticipated an attack on warlocks and he had assigned more patrolling schedules for the shadowhunters. After a series of sleepless nights and only functioning on pure adrenaline and coffee they had a breakthrough which had led them here. The warlocks had been careless in their last attack and had left a trace of magic that belong to one of the three which they had used to track the targets here.

Under his watchful eye he saw his siblings work on opening the door using Izzy's stele instead of kicking the door open like Jace had insisted. He returned his gaze back to inside the warehouse hoping his siblings would speed up the process as the three warlocks who stood around the triangle make a cut on their wrist and let blood drop on to the center. Now, he knew why they never attacked any warlocks. Alec knew the moment his siblings succeeded on opening the door as the three warlocks got distracted from the ritual. Alec let the arrow he had kept aimed at one of the warlocks to fly hitting the target right on his chest. He could hear his siblings fight through the 'hearing' rune he had activated before. Suddenly, he felt pain penetrate the left side of his abdomen. A feeling he was familiar with. His _parabatai _was injured. This sprung him into action quickly jumping from his hiding spot to the roof of the warehouse and then to the ground. In the next few moments he was inside the warehouse where the sight that greeted him can only be described with one word. _Chaos. _

There was a portal open from which another warlock entered. The warehouse had been warded and the moment the wards were disturbed the other members of the rogue group had been alerted. Alec cursed their idiocy for following Jace's simple plan of attacking right away throwing his rational thinking in a gutter. In the mess he could see his sister fighting against two warlocks swinging her whip expertly. She didn't look injured while his eyes sought out after familiar mop of blond hair. Seeing moment from the corner of his he shot an arrow at the warlock who was a few steps away from him. He focused on the fighting putting the thought of finding his _parabatai_ to the back of his mind.

He continued shooting arrow after arrow at every rogue warlock he could get. The crowd was dwindling down and no portals were open. As soon as the situation is handled he will message the institute for backup and report to the Clave. The next few days would be a nightmare. Dealing with the Clave is no walk in the park and as he was the acting head of the institute it was his responsibility. The moment of distraction with his thoughts almost cost him his life. He quickly dodged the presence he felt behind him but it was too late. Even though he was able to evade a head on attack whatever the spell the yellow skinned warlock had thrown at him hit his right thigh making a large gash across. The pain made Alec almost drop to the ground but years of training allowed him to ignore the intensifying pain for a second to notch an arrow at the warlock. The moment the arrow hit its mark Alec bent down to examine his injured thigh seeing blood seeping through his dark jeans to the floor. He took a quick look around the warehouse spotting his sister making her way towards him with Jace who was activating his healing rune. Alec gave a sigh of relief at seeing his siblings uninjured and all the warlocks were either knocked out or severely injured. Alec hung his arrow back on his back closing his eyes as he felt himself swaying and his mind blur from pain.

_I should apply an irtze soon. _Were Alec last thought as he fell to the ground.

"Alec!", he heard his sister's anguished cry before a bright purple light erupted around him. Alec realized that he was standing on the center of the ritual mark and blood from the large gash on his thigh had fallen to the ground right where the warlocks had dropped their blood earlier. He could hear his sibling's worried shouts as he drifted into darkness.

* * *

**Hi, **

**All your reviews are welcome. If you have any suggestions for further improvements please them. **

**Thanks, **

**Ash**


End file.
